The World of Sion Wiki
Welcome to the The World of Sion Wiki The World of Sion is a place of my own imagination, I need a resource to pool all my thinking on the topic so here it is, feel free to leave suggestions where ever you please Grand Plot Please note that this is just a rough stapling together if ideas for the grand plot of Sion. It is liable to change at any point. I intend to write the book in a style similar to that of George R.R. Martin. I will switch between characters each chapter, I find this to be a very enjoyable style that allows me to get in the minds of several characters. I would hope to use the style somewhat creatively in order to reveal information that I feel is enticing to the reader. Furthermore, the story is very much one that takes place across Sion and it is not the story of one person, it is therefore non-sensical to limit myself to one character. That said, I might well throw this aside in favour of a Tolkien-esque style, following different bands of characters but never strictly entering the mind of any character. Be the third persos instead. The central point of the plot will be Ma'Lum breaking free and posing a threat to the City-Upon-High. I intend to split this into three separate sections. The main antagonist of the series will be Ma'Lum. I intend for the series to culminate in a grand battle between nearly all races on Sion (because dats awesum, deal with it) The characters that will currently be followed throughout the book are as follows: Fizzel Hadeana-Eonus Morsus-Dolor? First Section This section will set the stage of the world of Sion. I intend to try and introduce the reader to as many aspects of Sionic life as possible. I also intend for this section to help set the rules for the world. Ma'Lum's escape will have to be included in this section. I feel it would be an appropriate ending point. Throughout this section I would need to also express to the reader the very real threat that Ma'Lum is. I would also need to use this book to set Hadeana-Eonus up as she starts (unresponsive, unwilling to act). This will be important as the story progresses and her character evolves. I need to use this book to establish Fizzels reason for journeying across Sion. This will be a really useful tool as having a character encounter all races in Sion at one point or another will be crucial for the reader to understand the finale. I wish to incorporate Morsus-Dolor in some way. I realise that I have yet to find the motivation. The pieces are there, but the movement is not. Stopping Ma'Lum isn't a clear goal until at least the second book. The first needs some direction. Possibly adopting something to do with the Chained Mountain. The High Ones *Hadeana-Eonus *Veromere *Synth *Tempi-Mox-Verona-Et-Tu *Philigree *Dane *Elith *Lutezza The Stewards *Fizzel *Twizzel *Mayes *Morsus-Dolor *Morsus-Agon *Bendril *Morder The Wardens Races of Sion The Source The Dwell The Laymen Knights of Triorii The Yung'nar The Knowledge Keepers Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse